Episode 8343 (14th March 2014)
Plot Carla is devastated to see that the result is positive. She tells Michelle not to tell Peter anything. Peter arrives at the flat and sees that Carla's upset. He comforts her. Fiz and Anna wonder what the shelving cabinet is for. Peter offers to cook dinner for himself and Carla. Anna tells Roy about the undertaker's call. Fiz offers to go with him on Monday to collect the ashes. Andrea tells Steve to grow up as it’s clear he’s jealous of her relationship with Lloyd. Todd makes quiet digs at Marcus when Maria tells him about more house details. Fiz picks up on the tension. Carla makes an excuse to leave the flat, desperate for some time to think. Marcus demands to speak to Todd in the ginnel where he tells him to back off. Fiz sees them leaving together and wonders what is going on. Tyrone finds out from Luke Britton that he is a trained mechanic. Tina waits in the Rovers for Peter to return. He texts her to say he wants to see her. Carla comes into the pub and starts drinking. Michelle tells her that having Ryan was the best thing that ever happened to her. Tony threatens Steve not to get on the wrong side of him. Liz thinks they've amicably sorted out their differences. Sophie and Maddie row. Maddie suggests they sleep together but Sophie refuses. Michelle pushes Carla to admit she wants the baby. Tina and Peter argue about Carla not being told. She threatens to do it herself and when he grabs her arm to stop her leaving, she slaps him and tells him not to come near her again. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw -Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina waits nervously in The Rovers for Peter to return from telling Carla about their affair; Fiz's suspicions are aroused when Todd makes digs at Marcus; Tony asks Steve if he has a problem with him seeing Liz; and Roy is told Hayley's ashes are ready for collection. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,200,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes